


Secret Sips

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fucking February 2018, Other, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 7: Secret RelationshipsThis is the first of two fics for today, as this prompt was first too intimidating and then far too tempting.





	Secret Sips

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a crack fic. Also, I use a bit of alliteration in this one, and I’m not even sorry.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Clint moves through the tower in a zombie like trance. Random bandages cover him from head to toe. His wrist is wrapped, his nose taped from being reset the night before, small suture bands litter his face. It really looks like an aggressive five-year-old got ahold of a box of bandages. He doesn’t make eye contact. He doesn’t really speak, it’s more grumbles, groans, and grunts. With the occasional flipping of the bird. 

\-----

Nat still tries to get him to go out more, maybe find a lady love. 

Darcy can’t figure out how he manages to avoid Nat’s attempts to set him up all the time. 

Bucky’s convinced he’s seeing someone. Someone important. 

Steve doesn’t want anything to do with it, trying to give Clint his privacy. He’s been on the receiving end of Nat’s set ups before, and he doesn’t want to be in that line of fire again. 

This convinces Bucky that Steve knows more than he’s letting on. As Nat is already consumed with finding Clint a new lady love, Bucky moves to working with Darcy to find out who his secret sweetheart is. They take turns spying on him. Today is all Darcy, she’s started her work before Clint is even conscious. She’s made a large pot of coffee, using the good stuff that Tony always keeps on hand. She’s managed to get his schedule from F.R.I.D.A.Y. Which isn’t much to go on, as he has the day off and literally had the A.I. ‘pencil in’ that he was “dead to the world except for the regular pilgrimages to the coffee pot.” So. With the coffee made, all Darcy has to do is wait for the purple wearing archer to make his first appearance of the day. 

It’s well after noon as Clint stumbles into the kitchen, startling Darcy out of her daze. She’s been waiting for hours, not knowing when he’d finally emerge from his room. She greets him with a nod, knowing he won’t speak properly until after the caffeine starts to pump through his veins. 

“Hello, babe.” 

Clint’s softly spoken words shock Darcy. She looks around trying to see who has also entered the kitchen, to see who his secrete lover could be. To her annoyance, she sees no one new. To her shock she seems him making heart eyes at the coffee machine. Taking a deep breath in, he sniffs the small amount of coffee he’s just poured and smiles. After his first sip, he groans, damn near like a porn star, Darcy thinks. She pulls out her phone and snaps a few pictures as Clint picks up the pot and takes a long pull from it before walking away with it like it’s a normal thing to do. 

“Come on babe, it’s just you and me today.” He muses to himself and his acquired coffee pot ‘mug.’ 

Darcy stairs in shock as Clint’s form retreats back to his room. She knows Bucky won’t ever believe her, at least not until he sees that the coffee pot is missing.


End file.
